


Tootie's Not So Happy Birthday

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Common Cold, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sad, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie wakes up with a bad cold on her birthday. Not yet finished.





	Tootie's Not So Happy Birthday

It was the morning of Tootie's birthday, but it wouldn't be a happy one.

The sun shone through Tootie's window, the rays reaching her face as she slept in her bed. She opened her eyes slowly at first, but then turned over, wanting to go back to sleep. She didn't, however, because she had already realized that the morning had come. She reached over to her glasses and put them on her face. She then sat up in her bed.

As she rubbed her eyes, a sudden tickle made its way into her nose, which began to twitch. Before she could even rub her nose, she inhaled and doubled over with an audible sneeze.

"Haaaah-- CHEEEWWW!"

A small amount of saliva was released from Tootie's mouth as she sneezed. When she recovered, she sniffled loudly and rubbed her nose with her forefinger. She didn't feel so good. Her eyes felt heavy and had bags under them; her throat felt wet and sore, and her nose had a bright red shade. Not only that, but it was feeling pretty itchy.

Tootie sat on the edge of her bed, and then slowly stepped off. She walked over to her vanity and began to get ready for the day. She picked up her light blue hairbands and wrapped them around her pigtails. She then brushed them with her hairbrush, trying to get all of the tangles out of her hair. As she did all of this, she sniffled and coughed a few times. She couldn't help it; the insides of her nose felt very runny.

When she was done brushing her hair, she put on her usual shirt and skirt, as well as her socks and shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Judging by her red nose, she could tell she didn't look much better than she looked. Before she could comment on her appearance, however, she was interrupted by another sneeze - two of them, in fact.

"Haaaaah-CHOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaah-CHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Sniffling, Tootie rubbed her nose with her forefinger again. She understood that she wasn't feeling good, but what the heck was making her sneeze so much? And now that she thought about it, why wasn't she feeling like herself in the first place? It seemed as though she randomly came down with something.

Tootie walked out of her room and went down the stairs. Along the way, she sniffled and rubbed her itchy nose constantly. When she finally arrived on the second floor, she went into the kitchen, where her mother was preparing to cook breakfast. At first, Mom turned to smile at Tootie, but then her expression turned to concern. Her daughter didn't look well.

"Tootie, honey? Are you feeling alright?" Mom asked.

"N... No..." Tootie whimpered, and then let out a very small, but rather unsatisfying sneeze. "Hah-chu!"

Mom went over to Tootie as she rubbed her nose again, this time on her arm. Mom placed her hand on her forehead, but it felt warm.

"I think you've come down with something," Mom stated, sadly.

"What...?" Tootie replied, her voice barely audible due to her sore throat.

"I'll have to call Mr. Crocker and tell him you won't be coming to class today." Mom went over to the phone in the kitchen, picked it up and dialed Mr. Crocker's number. She then waited for him to call, and spoke as soon as she heard his voice.

"Hello, Mr. Crocker?" she started. "I'm Tootie's mother. I'm calling to tell you, I'm afraid Tootie won't be coming to school today or tomorrow. She seems to have caught a bad cold."

"Ah-shew!" Tootie sneezed again, just as quietly as the last time she had sneezed, but this one sounded a bit more wet in comparison. She sniffled loudly as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"I'm sincerely sorry that this happened," Mom went on. "I hope you understand. I'll do my best to make sure she gets better, I promise." She listened to whatever it was Mr. Crocker had to say in response. "And we'll also have to cancel that birthday party we planned a couple of days ago. Maybe we can reschedule it to the day she comes back...? The weekday she makes a full recovery and returns to school? Oh, okay. Have a nice day, and take care of your students. Bye." She hung up.

"But Momby..." Tootie had listened to the conversation, and wanted to reason with her mother. "It's by birthday. I just wadda have fud at the party with by friends..."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't go to school like this," said Mom. "You can have your party the day you come back to school, okay?"

"That seebs like ad awfully long tibe frob dow..." Tootie's nose twitched again, and she reached one of her hands up to cover her mouth. "Aaah... Aaaaaaah..."

"Haaaaaah-CHYEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Almost as soon as she released the sneeze, her hand became misted with her spit. She pulled her hand away from her nose, groaning as she rubbed her nose again with her forefinger.

"Bless you, sweetie. Now, let's get you upstairs and back into bed." Mom placed her hand on Tootie's shoulder, and walked her out of the kitchen. Tootie sniffled constantly as she continued to rub her nose.

When they arrived back in Tootie's room, Mom brought Tootie to the bed. She lowered the covers, and then had Tootie take off most of her clothes, and her socks and shoes. She then helped her put her nightgown back on, and then placed her into bed. She pulled the covers over her and rubbed her head softly.

"I did have all your birthday gifts wrapped up, but for now, I think I'll just give you the gift of tender loving care," Mom said. "You can open your presents later."

"Well, okay..." Tootie said with a sniffle.

"Don't you worry about a thing," her mom reassured her. "If there's anything you need from me, all you have to do is call me, and I'll make sure you're as comfortable as possible."

"Thadks." Tootie smiled weakly at her.

Mom then turned and walked away from her, then out the door. As soon as she was gone, Tootie's nose twitched for a few seconds, and then she tilted her neck back. She was going to sneeze again.

"Aaaah... Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" A good amount of spray was released from Tootie's mouth, and a small string of clear mucus came shooting out from her nostrils. Tootie sniffled loudly, and then rubbed her runny nose with her forefinger. She sighed to herself in dismay as she did.

This wasn't going to be a good birthday.


End file.
